Kingdom of the night
by Rinny-chan0218
Summary: Rin and Len Kagamine find a green haired princess in the snow.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. First fic here on . Hope you guys love it!**

Len dragged his sister by the hand, even though she had repeatedly insisted that she didn't want to see what he had found lying out in the snow.

"It's too cold" Rin complained, as he led her out into the courtyard.

"You need to see her." Len said. Rin stopped cold.

"Her?" She said. Being the only girl in the entire palace had taken its toll.

Len just dragged her beside him, feeling the warmth of his beautiful sister's hand spread through his body. They walked through the courtyard, stepping around the giant yin-yang sighn engraved in white marble and onyx stone. They stopped in front f the gate that marked the entrance of the palace gardens.

"She's in here" Len said, pushing open the gate and holding it for his sister. Rin stepped in, feet crunching on the newly fallen snow. Sure enough, a young girl was tangled beneath a rose bush. She had long, aquamarine hair, tussled and thrown around her like a blanket. She wore a short white sundress, her eyes were closed and she was barefoot.

"Maybe she's dead?" Rin whispered hopefully. Len, entranced, walked toward the girl, kneeling next to her. He could feel her life force, filling him with the faintest feeling of despair. He reached his hand out to touch her, but something caught his wrist.

"Len don't! She could have rabies or something." His sister whispered.

Len jerked his arm away. "She's not an animal Rin." He told her, reaching out again. He brushed the hair away from the girl's face. he took in a sharp breath.

"What is it?" Rin asked, ever impatient.

"The princess of the green lands."

Rin gasped. We have to take her to the prince. Now!"

Len bent down, lifting the girl into his arms. Her hair caught in the thorns and Rin stepped up to untangle it. The girl stirred in his arms, blinking her eyes open.

"Who are you?" Len asked softly.

"Miku." She said, her voice barely a whisper. "Hatsune Miku."

** Okay guys! read and review. Any ideas on ch. 2?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. First fic here on . Hope you guys love it!**

Len dragged his sister by the hand, even though she had repeatedly insisted that she didn't want to see what he had found lying out in the snow.

"It's too cold" Rin complained, as he led her out into the courtyard.

"You need to see her." Len said. Rin stopped cold.

"Her?" She said. Being the only girl in the entire palace had taken its toll.

Len just dragged her beside him, feeling the warmth of his beautiful sister's hand spread through his body. They walked through the courtyard, stepping around the giant yin-yang sighn engraved in white marble and onyx stone. They stopped in front f the gate that marked the entrance of the palace gardens.

"She's in here" Len said, pushing open the gate and holding it for his sister. Rin stepped in, feet crunching on the newly fallen snow. Sure enough, a young girl was tangled beneath a rose bush. She had long, aquamarine hair, tussled and thrown around her like a blanket. She wore a short white sundress, her eyes were closed and she was barefoot.

"Maybe she's dead?" Rin whispered hopefully. Len, entranced, walked toward the girl, kneeling next to her. He could feel her life force, filling him with the faintest feeling of despair. He reached his hand out to touch her, but something caught his wrist.

"Len don't! She could have rabies or something." His sister whispered.

Len jerked his arm away. "She's not an animal Rin." He told her, reaching out again. He brushed the hair away from the girl's face. he took in a sharp breath.

"What is it?" Rin asked, ever impatient.

"The princess of the green lands."

Rin gasped. We have to take her to the prince. Now!"

Len bent down, lifting the girl into his arms. Her hair caught in the thorns and Rin stepped up to untangle it. The girl stirred in his arms, blinking her eyes open.

"Who are you?" Len asked softly.

"Miku." She said, her voice barely a whisper. "Hatsune Miku."

** Okay guys! read and review. Any ideas on ch. 2?**


End file.
